


The Monster

by Azazel



Series: If Wishes Were Wings (Then Maybe We Could Fly Away) [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, implied self-harm (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Tim's beating he is staying with Jason while he heals physically. His mental state, however, is far from recovered. Things take a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster

As with any of the Batfamily it was going to be difficult to keep Tim contained while he healed. Jason knew that before he brought him home. However, knowing and being confronted with a half-suited-up Tim a week later, are two different things. 

“Going somewhere, Babybird?”

Tim glances over his shoulder while gathering the top half of his armor, “Yes, I’m going out on patrol.”

Jason snorts inelegantly, “Not with three broken ribs you’re not.”

“You are not my Father, my guardian or the Batman, Jason. You do not get to tell me when or how I patrol,” Tim’s voice is almost angry but his face is a blank mask. The bruising on his torso is a sickly yellow that clashes with the crimson of his uniform shirt as his slips it over his head. Jason thinks about his own loose sweats and t-shirt then says, “If you can take me down I’ll let you go.”

Tim looks up at him sharply but doesn’t pause in pulling his utility belt around his hips. “I will not indulge you in some asinine contest.”

Jason hums and moves closer to Tim, snatching the belt from him and tossing back onto the table with the rest of Tim’s uniform. Tim scowls and reaches for the belt only to have Jason solidly smack the back of his wrist. Gritting his teeth he turns to face Jason completely, “I see.” Snapping out with his right hand he tries to catch Jason with a nerve strike that would incapacitate him but Jason dodges easily. 

“That was one of B’s favorite opening moves, too. But you’ll have to try harder if you want to take _me_ down.”

Tim slides into a ready stance and watches Jason, who smirks at him with something close to the Robin grin. Jason loosely fists his hands at his sides and watches Tim right back. The stalemate is broken when Tim lashes out with a low kick to Jason’s shins followed by a quick jab aimed at his cheek. Jason steps into the kick, spins to grab Tim’s wrist and yanks him off balance. Tim follows the momentum Jason’s pull provides, flowing in close and twisting to deliver a solid blow to Jason’s ribs with his elbow. Jason huffs and releases Tim’s wrist then drops into a low crouch and spins, sweeping Tim’s feet out from under him. Tim crashes to the metal floor on his back with a sharp, cut off gasp. Jason quickly rolls over him, grabs both his wrists, pins them above his head in one hand, jams his other forearm against Tim’s throat and digs his knees into Tim’s ribs. Tim grits his teeth and squirms.

“You’re not ready. You need to let the ribs and arm heal. Another week at least.”

Jason relaxes his hold leaving Tim gasping through a series of coughs. Tears gather in the corners of his eyes as he hugs his arms around his chest. By the time he can control his breathing again the fine hairs at his temples are wet. Jason sits back on his heels, staring.

“You alright?”

Tim swallows hard and nods. Jason moves to get up but Tim reaches out and grabs a handful of his shirt and murmurs, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. I just don’t want to have to go scrape you off the pavement again.”

Staring up at Jason from under his lashes Tim rolls his hips and grabs Jason’s thigh with his free hand. His voice drops as he says, “Well I’m saying it anyway. And if you’ll let me I’d like to _show_ you how thankful I am.” He slides the hand on Jason’s leg until he is cupping the bulge of Jason’s cock through the cotton of his sweats. Squeezing slowly makes Jason grunt and lean down, planting his hands on either side on Tim’s head. 

Jason narrows his eyes at Tim and growls, “Is that what you want, Tim? You want me to _use_ you, hurt you, until you feel better?”

Tim pulls himself up using his grip on Jason’s shirt until their noses brush together, “Isn’t that what _you_ want, too? You said me not being Robin doesn’t matter. Or are you just a liar, Jason?” Tim drops back to the floor and slips his hand into Jason’s sweats to begin stroking him. “Maybe you’re a coward. Poor little street rat, always so afraid. You probably died scared. No wonder you were replaced so quickly.” 

Jason snarls, rearing back and grabbing Tim’s collar to haul him close, biting out, “You want me angry enough to hurt you? Fine, you got it.” Jason snatches the wrist of the hand Tim has down his pants in a crushing grip, slamming it against the floor. Tim grunts but doesn’t try to stop him when Jason scoots back and shoves him over onto his stomach. Without all of the traps it’s easy to pull the tight bottoms of Tim’s uniform down over his ass. The armored jock strap follows quickly leaving Tim exposed. Jason uses one hand to shove his own pants out of the way and the other to gather Tim’s wrists against his lower back. Leaning back he yanks Tim up to his knees. 

Jason spits into his palm and spreads the saliva with a few quick pulls on his cock. Tim is still beneath him, barely breathing. Jason’s heart thuds in his chest as he presses the head of his dick into Tim. The instinctive clench makes it harder to push inside any farther but Jason grits his teeth and shoves until his hips meet the curve of Tim’s ass. Tim turns his face to the floor, hissing, his hands clenching spasmodically, catching the hem of Jason’s shirt. Jason wastes no time allowing for Tim to adjust before he begins to thrust fast and hard, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the warehouse. 

In a matter of minutes Jason’s hips stutter to a stop, jammed against Tim’s, as his orgasm jolts through him. He doesn’t see Tim move but he feels the vibration of the metal floor in his knees when Tim bangs his head against it twice. There is a wet, sucking sound when Jason pulls out. It isn’t until the smell of copper hits him that he looks down to see the little trail of blood mixing with semen down the inside of Tim’s right thigh. Jason scrambles back so fast his feet slip on his sweats. Tim collapses onto his right side with a groan, showing the front of his cum-streaked uniform. He watches as Jason twists onto his hands and knees, vomiting the Chinese take-out they had for dinner hours earlier. 

When Jason finally stops dry heaving his stomach is a tight, cramped knot and he can’t smell anything but bile and acid. He can’t bring himself to look in Tim’s direction, much less at him. His voice cracks when he says, “Get out.”

Tim blinks slowly and moves stiffly to pull his uniform back into place before staggering to his feet. Neither says a word as Tim gathers the remainder of his gear, buckling the belts in place and sliding the cowl over his head. Last is the cape that hides everything but his jaw. He pauses when he passes Jason on his way to the stairs leading down to the garage, touching the tips of his fingers to Jason’s shoulder. Jason flinches away from the light touch. Tim folds his hand back beneath his cape and continues down the stairs. Jason fists a hand in his own hair and shudders with each uneven step Tim takes down the rusty stairs until he can’t hear them anymore. The noise of Tim’s bike speeding away seems to echo long after he is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the Eminem song of the same name, specifically the lyrics
> 
> “I’m friends with the monster that’s under my bed,  
> Get along with the voices inside of my head,  
> You’re tryin’ to save me, stop holdin’ your breath,  
> And you think I’m crazy, yeah you think I’m crazy”


End file.
